I have something to tell you
by gohanfan1
Summary: Gohan likes the new girl at school. But she's not what she seems. YAOI it may not seem like it at first but it will be.
1. Wow what a huge pair!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz.

Happy claimer: This is a yaoi... It may not seem at first but it will.

**Wow what a huge pair?!**

Gohan couldn't stop staring at her. Her short black hair and eyes. The way she laughed and always stayed with the girls and ignored the boys. She was taller than him but he didn't care. He was quite short for his age anyways. She caught his eyes and smiled. Gohan blushed and placed the book he laid on his desk in front of his face. He heard her walk over and tried his best not to say anything. She pushed the book he was hiding behind down and stared at him. He felt his blush deepen as she smiled.

"Hey cutie." Gohan gapped. She just now called him a 'Cutie'. Gohan coughed in his hand.

"Um... Hi." He almost slapped himself for saying that. She called him cutie and all he said was hi?

"I thought you didn't talk to guys?" He said quickly.

'There you go make yourself even more like an idiot...' Gohan thought. He relaxed when he heard her laugh. He loved that laugh. She rolled her eyes and held out a hand.

"My names Keita yours?" She asked. Gohan shaked her hand and smiled.

"Gohan." She looked at him strange and shook her head.

"I'm not hungery." Gohan laughed and... She smiled.

"That's my name." She nodded her head slowly and sat on the top of his desk.

"And you're right. I don't really talk to guys that much but you... Sorry, but you seem more like a girl than a boy. Wanna join my little group you look a little sad all by yourself." Gohan tilted his head to the side.

"I do?" He asked. She rolled her eyes agian and pointed to some guys that were looking their way.

"Those guys over there have a crush on you. I cant let them have my little black haired rose." Gohan was about to say something but stopped remembering teh last thing she said.

"Black haired rose?" He said softly. More to himself than anyone else. She smirked and nodded.

"Well didn't I tell you. You are the most beautiful boy I have ever saw." Gohan was in complete shock. All the stories he had heard from his friends... Well except Vegeta and Piccolo of course, and mostly from Yamcha... The guy's always came onto the girl. Well unless you had something alot of girls would want. Like looks and smarts. He had smarts but there were tons of guy's that had good looks that were smart. He looked down at his book trying to figure out what he had that other guy's didn't. He looked back up when she giggled. He did a famous Son Grin.

"Sorry... May I ask you a question that's annoying me?" He asked. She nodded and stood up looking at him with curiousity.

"I know you said because I seem more like a girl, but..." He stopped not knowing how to fraize what he was thinking. She rolled her eyes and went back to her group of friends. Gohan sighed a bit of relief but... He was sad to admit... Fear came over him when they all walked over to his desk. They laughed at his expression on his face.

"Ah you were right. He is cute!" A purple haired girl said happily, wrapping her arms around Gohan's shoulders. Gohan blushed and didn't know what to do. All he really remembered is that he was alone now... Almost all the girls in the classroom was around him. Keita glared at the girl that was hugging Gohan.

"Hey I called dibs." Gohan was thinking Vegeta must of distroyed the Earth after all. Keita sighed and looked at Gohan noticing he was off in another world again. She snapped her fingers trying to get Gohan's attention. It worked as he snapped his head in the direction of the sudden noice.

"The girl that's hugging you right now is Riyu. The green haired girl beside me is Yuu and the gray haired one that's sitting beside you reading the book you were reading is Hinako." Gohan looked to his side, and sure enough, a girl had picked up the book he bought from the mall. She gave him a small wave. She wore black glasses which you could barely see because of her long hair that drapped around her face. He then looked up to see the girl named Yuu that stood by Keita's side. She had dark blue eyes that glimmered in the light above them. Her hair was in a pony tail so he didn't know if it was really long or short. Then he looked up at the girl named Riyu. He would never admit this to his mother but one thing about her really stood out... Got it...?(^1) Good. He also noticed that she had light red eyes that didn't go with her shoulder length purple hair. He looked forward again and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Gohan." He smiled and most of them nodded there heads.

"Yeah, Keita already told us your name... I guess I know why know. If we meet somewhere else I would think you were talking about food." Gohan looked down at his desk still blushing. Keita went behind his to pry off her friend. She groaned and let Gohan go. But in return Keita hugged Gohan.

"You didn't ask him if he wanted to be hugged did you? Poor thing." Riyu snapped at her madly.

"Hey you're hugging him." Keita noodded and held Gohan even tighter.

"Yeah but I knew him better than you guys." They stared at her confused. They looked between the two and shrugged.

"What do you know about him that we don't?" Hinako finally spoke, laying Gohan's book down. Keita bit her upper lip and looked to the floor.

"He's a boy, and sometimes he goes into a different world when thinking." Hinako rolled her eyes and looked at Gohan's eyes.

"Well I could have told you that. He also likes to learn new subjects, drawing, and day dreaming." Gohan looked at her amazed. She laughed as she picked up the book she read.

"You're reading a math book of theories, you've drew on some of the pages, and lastly you look like the type that likes to dream." Keita let go and crossed her arms.

"That's no fair. You read the book he was reading." Gohan smiled and saw Yuu still standing beside Keita looking at him... Amused...? He's only seen that look once and that was 7 years ago at the Cell Game's. Keita looked to see Gohan looking over at Yuu. She placed one of her hands on her forehead.

"I almost forgot. Yuu hand him the necklace." Yuu nodded and grabbed what Gohan believed to be the necklace Keita just said. She handed it over to him and smiled.

"Wear it at all times k." She said. Gohan was a bit shocked that she talked. He nodded and put it on. He smiled liking the look of it.

"What is it?" He asked looking at the strange symbol. They looked at each other and again most of them shrugged.

"If you're ever in trouble this necklace will... Let's just say help you." Gohan nodded and opened his mouth about to say something, but the bell rang for every one to go home. Gohan stood up and placed the book he had on the table in his backpack. Riyu placed a hand on his shoulder haulting him.

"Hey... Wanna go shopping with us?"

**What will happen? Will he go to shop with the girls? And when will it be a yaoi? Up next 'Girls in suits with guy in ladies underwear,' Please review :)**

The people I used I do not own... One is an actual anime charecter while the other's are autors I know... Which are Yaoi autors of course :P

Keita: The red headed guy on Gakuen Heaven... It maked me think of Mari Trunks and Gohan as a couple :P

Riyu: The author of, 'Treasure', and another Manga called... *Takes a deep breath* 'Ashita Wa Joutenki'. There we go... Not really long but still say that 3 times fast.

Yuu: The autor of, 'Private Teacher'. There are 3 volumes I think... I've only read two of them it's really good and... Lets say detailed :P

Hinako: The author of, 'Little Butterfly', Again I've only read 2 but I like them :P Just don't have any money.

**Read and make yaoi! :P**


	2. Girls in suits

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz

**Happy claimer:** You all already know but I know it's confusing now but it will make sence later, and for a hint this is under, 'fantacy', so I can make imaginary things come to life :3 Nah but you have to admit that would be awsome.

**Girls in suits with guy in ladies underwear**

Gohan smiled as he sat in one of the chairs that the mall provided for the people. He thought going shopping with not only one, but four girls would be like hell... Or going shopping with his mother... Anyway it felt nice to him to make new friends that weren't twice his age or more. Keita turned to look at him holding up a suit shirt in her hands, as her hair fell over her face slightly, walking up to him she grunted.

"Do you think this looks good?" she asked pouting. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah it looks fine. Who is it for anyway?" She held it in front of her indicating it was for herself. She looked at him once more with sad eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't think it would look good on me, but on you it would look great. Hey how about you get some stuff to we'll all pay if you get the stuff we pick out." Gohan looked at her shocked. Finally he had a way to get some clothes all the other people wore at school instead of the clothes his mother made him wear. He stood up happily.

"Of course I would love that. But I can pay if I have enough, and trust me that suit would look way better on you than me." She smiled and looked at it once more then shrugged, putting it back on one of the rails that held some other suits.

"Nah it's not me. I'll get the others up and we'll go k." She left before he could give her his reply, but he didn't mind. He just sat back down thinking of all the cool clothes he could get without his mother around. He knew this was going to be a fun day for him, and he didn't mind that he was letting them pick the clothes out for him. How worse could they do than his mother...?

**After an hour, and Gohan is sitting on Nimbus cloud going home with clothes in hand with one thing on mind:**

'That was... Hell.' He thought as he looked at his bags. They all had designs on them, like flowers and rainbows, and every time he looked at them he blushed. It wasn't the bags themselves that caused him to blush it was knowing the garments inside. He couldn't say no when they showed him all the stuff they thought would look cute on him so naturally he stopped caring what they picked out. He also found out that the girl named Hinako, who was the one that was really smart and had grey hair, had a father who was really, really rich. So, even though he insisted, she paid for all the things that they bought him. He shivered looking at the bag. Flying Nimbus was beginning to slow down so he looked about and saw that he was about 13 feet away from home. When it flew over his house he jumped down with the bags in hand. He had to flip in the air once so he wouldn't have as much momentum as he landed on one of his feet. He felt his mother and little brothers power levels and sighed with relief when it was low. That would mean he could go in and go straight to his room not having to worry about his mother finding him carrying the bags because she was asleep. He slowly opened the door trying to make as little sound as possible, and closed it behind him. Some of his bangs with on his face as he turned to go up to his room. He couldn't wipe them away because of the bags so he had to leave them there... Which was a bad idea because he almost fell when he was climbing up the stairs. He closed the door to his room lightly and laid the stuff on his bed getting ready to unpack. He looked down at the clothes he was already wearing and thought about changing. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a pocket on the right breast and black pants. He fished his hand into one of the bags and felt some type of material so he naturally took it out. He blushed when he saw that it was the underwear that Riyu, the girl with the big... You know... Well let's just say they had a design of pink dots and pink frilly stuff on the top and sides. Plus they weren't made for men, but they convinced him to get them. And to his dismay when he tried them on they were quite comfortable. He felt anyone that could possibly walk in, in the whole world, before he dared himself to put them on. After about 3 minutes flat he had them on with using his Sayian powers to swiftly put them on. So there he stood with nothing on but a white shirt and pink underwear that he thought was the most comfortable thing in the world. He smiled slightly as he looked down at himself. He was raised to be a great fighter, or the best, so he never got around to experimenting with things like this. He knew if his mother or father found out he would die right then. He grabbed something else from the bag and was happy to know it was a pair of shorts. Just regular really tight black shorts that gave him more detail, and lastly he fished out a shirt. He thought at that moment that he really needed to go shopping with guys his age instead of girls. The shirt he picked out was just a plain black tank top with a purple shirt to go over it because the purple shirt had a gap in the shoulders. He thought it looked awesome, and so they got it for them. Which now that he thinks about it he was actually talking about them wearing it not himself, and that he could have been clearer than saying, 'Isn't that the coolest thing you ever saw? If I could I would buy it.' He should have said 'buy it for them,' but he wasn't really thinking at the time after being in the underwear store buying underwear for him. Well Yuu, the really quiet one that always stayed at Keita's side, tried on some and almost made all the guys pass out when she came out asking the other girls what they thought about them. Gohan shook his head holding a smile on his face as he thought of all the different types of friends he had. Two of which are aliens, you know, Piccolo and Vegeta. He sat on his bed laying on his back and staring at the ceiling wanting to go to sleep but not really feeling like it. He jumped a bit when he heard his door handle click as someone walked into the room. He sat up as his 7 year old brother ran up to him, jumping up and down, wanting him to go play with him. Gohan patted his brother's head that was an exact model of his father that died in the Cell Games. His Gi and hair style, plus the way he acted, was all the same. He held back the tears that wanted to fall behind his eyes as he held a smile for his brother.

"Gohan mom said that dinner is ready, but can we play for a bit? Please you've been gone all day and... Did you get new clothes?" His brother asked tilting his head to the side. Gohan nodded his head as he stood up.

"Yeah I went with some friends from school. Like it?" Goten didn't reply but simply walked out of Gohan's room. Gohan shrugged and followed his brother to the kitchen where he met his mother. She was already eating on some rice when he entered and she looked at him with a smile.

"Well, well what do we have here? Who did you go with anyway?" She asked wanting to know everything about his life at school.

"Just some friends. Let's see there were Keita, Yuu, Riyu, and Hinako. Hinako was the one who paid even though I asked her if I could... But when I saw how much money she carried I knew why." Gohan sat in a chair and saw that there was only two plates sat out. Chichi looked at him with realization.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot Bulma wanted you to go over there to eat since she said something about you wanting to go over there after... She finished... Alomy?" Gohan gasped as he quickly stood up, slamming his hands onto the table making the plates make a clatter noise.

"Almonay. Really awsome! Sorry I didn't tell you about this later but Almonay was an idea me and Bulma created when we got bored one day. It takes all the national computers and making up and huge firewall that allows not a single person with internet and computer knowledge could break it. I told her if it gets completed and worked to have to over for a big dinner with lots of cake since I helped." He ran to the door and waved to them not saying a single word but going into the air, wanting to see how the program turned out. If it was a huge success then they could but it in URL's all over the world so no more computer high jacking could happen. His hair flew in all directions as he started to fly backwards out of pure boredom of them being so far away. He flew down a bit and touched the water beneath him, but quickly went up when an island or mountains came into view. It would be embarrassing if he had to go to the hospital for 'accidentally' hitting the side of a mountain. He saw the city lights and hovered over it. He loved when the sun came down and made the lights turn on making a hue of light in the night sky. The people on the ground couldn't see the stars since of pollution or the lights. He use to stay like that for hours trying to draw things only using the lights, like connect the dots, since he had nothing better to do than study. He saw Capsual Corp. so he decided to go. He landed and ran to the front door to go inside. He stopped abruptly when he saw someone he hadn't seen in years.

"Trunks?" He asked. And by Trunks he meant Mari Trunks that hadn't come back since they defeated Cell. Trunks turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Gohan noted that he hadn't changed a bit, not even his clothes, but he did get a haircut to make it a bit too short. Bulma walked in and smiled at the two.

"You look nice. What made you get those clothes?" She asked looking at the young Half Sayian. Gohan smiled back and walked closer to her.

"It's a long story. I don't think Trunks will tell me so can you tell me why he's here?" Bulma laughed and patted Trunk's shoulder.

"He wanted to see the group and to get supplies. Like trees and food for the survivors." Trunks still looked at Gohan uneasily.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we've meet." He said. Gohan rolled his eyes and stuck out one of his hands.

"Hi my names Gohan, son of Goku. And you are?" Trunks face filled with shock as he got this news. Bulma straighten up her blouse as it was staring to get low since it had no straps.

"You can't blame him you look like a girl." Gohan looked at her hurt and turned to the way of the kitchen smelling the sweet smell. Little Trunks ran up to him and started to pull at his pants.

"Hey is Goten here?" He asked in a childlike manner... Well he is a child but still... Gohan shook his head.

"No sorry, but can you stop pulling my shorts they'll fall off if you contin..." He was too late as the shorts slid down only a bit but it gave a clear view of his under garments. Gohan quickly pulled them up and blushed madly as well did the people who saw. Well except for Trunks who was too young to understand what was different with him wearing that type.

"Gohan... Are those ladies underwear?"

**Man this was a long chapter :3 And I don't know the authors I listed in the other chapter personally I only read there manga's. So in case of confusion I made that up. So I know it makes no since of how in the world can this be a Yaoi but wait my readers wait. And for those who know me with my other stories you know I take a while before I update them, but I have the opportunity to update on this one because I have to take another computer class and even though I fell awkward I spell check and post it so yeahy! And so please review, favorite, or follow and read because you guys are the reason I write... Plus the voices in my head so Apples and Apples.**


	3. Cookies!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Dbz**

**Happy Claimer: **Okay I am happy to say no one has got it yet :3 Again remember this is Fantacy and anything can happen, and making him act more like a girl is fun so that is, most likely, going to happen. So 'Guest' got that part right but not all of it :) If someone gets it all right I will... Say good job? Pat on the back figurativly? I'll think of something :3 so on with the story!

**Cookies!**

Gohan's face was red as an apple as he turned to look at the three. Little Trunks was standing there not really understanding when his mother asked why Gohan was wearing ladies underwear. Adult Trunks was blushing and trying to keep his eyes from going south, while there mother was stading there laughing her her head off trying not to fall on the ground.

"Why are you dressed in all girls clothes?" Bulma asked wipping a tear that formed in her eye. Gohan turned and started walking to the kitchen to get away from them. He heard some muching noises and figured that it was Vegeta eating away the food before he went back to the Gravity Chamber to train. He took a seat in front of his and sighed. Vegeta looked up from the piles of food that was sitting on his plate to glare.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He spat out while laying his fork down. Gohan smiled for a bit.

"I think I'm turning into a girl." Vegeta looked at him with a confused look. Gohan opened his mouth to say something else but he heard his stomach growl. He looked down and relized he didn't eat dinner yet. He only has ate an apple, rice, and some cotton candy he shared with Keita. He loved Keita and wasn't afraid to admit it. He got up and went to one of the cabnits to get him something to eat. He found a box of cookies and decided that was the only thing that looked good at the moment. He groaned when he heard 3 different people come into the room as he began to shut the cabint door.

"Gohan I'm not judging but why?" Adult Trunks asked as he leaned on a near-by counter. Gohan looked down embarrised.

"They're comfertable." He said looking at Trunks with a smile. Mari Trunks just nodded his head and looked over at Bulma who was holding another laugh.

"To girls yeah but doesn't it hurt?" Bulma asked thinking about it. Gohan shook his head, pushing one of his hands in the box to eat a cookie.

"Not as much as you think. It's only like girls wearing boxers but tighter why's it a big deal?" Bulma shrugged and took one of the cookies from Gohan. He felt something vibrate in his pocket so he took out the device that had done it. It was the cell-phone they had got it.(1) He was suprised of how much money that they carried around with them and that they actually cared if he had these small gagets. He saw that it was a new message so he pushed view on the touch screen phone. He found it out to be Yuu and smiled.

'Wanna hang out? It'll only be me and Keita 'cause the others have to study for a test tommorow.' It read. Gohan typed back that he mught be able to, and to hold on. He placed the phone back into his pocket looking at Bulma who was still taking cookies from the box.

"Hey can we postpone this? Some friends from school want to meet up with me." Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you going to wear that in front of them?" Vegeta asked placing his dirty dishes in the sink next to Gohan. Gohan nodded.

"They're the ones that got them for me. Plus some other stuff but I just decided to wear this for now." Gohan said while smoothing some wrinkles that formed on the shirt. He got his phone out and texted that he could.

"Well I guess this is good-bye one more time. See you when you come back." Trunks said patting the top of his younger self's head. Gohan smiled and ran out the door, wanting to get out of that house as fast as he could. He probably would have stayed if they hadn't of found out he wore those underwear, but it made him happy to get to see his friends one last time that day. He went to the same mall that they went to after school and was happy to find out it was near by. He saw some homeless people that were shacking cups and asking for change so naturally he stopped and gave them some. He always felt sad for them because they had to stay outside all day and night trying to get money from strangers. The feeling of being degrated would drive some people mad and yet they stay that way all day and night. A lot of people get mad at them because they would most likely buy alcohol or drugs, but if they're homeless what else can they buy with a few bucks? He expectionally felt sad for this one man who was only about 4 years older than him and cuts all over him from the glass around. He talked to him for a few minutes since they hadn't got to the mall yet, and learned more about him. His name was Matsuri and he didn't want to tell him his age. He was very secretive like he didn't trust anyone. He said he didn't need any money and that he was just staying there for the night because something happened somewhere. Gohan guessed it was something at his house but didn't say anything, and only nodded his head. Matsuri had straigt dark blonde hair. It was cut short and Gohan figured since it was dark outside he didn't really look like he thought. Matsuri mostly sat there staring at Gohan, and doing nothing but breathing.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in parts like this anyway?" He asked. Gohan smiled and sat his back against the wall in front of the man.

"I'm meeting some friends at the mall in a little bit and just decided to find out more about you. I guess I failed since I only know your name and what you look like." Matsuri looked to the side to where the enternce was and frowned. He got up and stood in front of Gohan.

"There's an exit right down there that would get you even closer to the mall. You need to go now. I can't tell you why but if you stay here you'll be in danger." Gohan looked at him confused, but followed the man's instructions anyway. He kept feeling for his Ki and found it to be a bit larger than a normal human's should be. He tried to shrug it off but couldn't in his mind. Gohan sighed and continued walking to the mall to find Keita and Yuu standing near a light post close to where he was.

"Why are you here?" Keita asked walking up to him from across the street, looking side to side to see if any cars or trucks were coming.

"I was walking to the mall to see you two. I was at one of my dad's friends house's." Keita nodded slowly and grabbed Gohan by the arm.

"Instead of going to the mall Yuu's mother is out of town so do you want to go over to her house?" Gohan blushed and allowed himself to be dragged about a half mile in complete silence, but then Yuu looked over a them. Her hair was down so it feel over her shoulders.

"Why did you stop over there?" She asked confused. He smiled and was happy that she broke up the awkward silence that fell upon them.

"I was going to wait for you to get there so I sparked up a conversation with a guy that I met." She frowned and looked foreward. Keita stopped abruntly and glared at him, making him a bit scared, looking a bit like Vegeta.

"What would have happened if you got hurt? He could be a kidnapper and have sold you to a sex trade system. We would all be devistated and..."

"That wouldn't of had happen. He had a good heart and if he tried anything funny I would have rather fought him or run away from him. Either way I would have been fine so don't worry." Keita pouted and sighed.

"You know I thought you were the layed back short of guy but now I see you're a guy that doesn't care for danger. Look I'll be here if you need me but if you get hurt or even die I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have tried something." Gohan smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He supressed a blush as he started walking again not knowing where to go. Yuu got to the front with a smile on her face, and lead the way. He glanced back at Keita who was just looking at Yuu worried. Yuu rolled her eyes as she looked at Keita. Gohan felt like they were like him and Piccolo. Sending messages through there mind so no one around could hear them. Yuu sighed and looked foreward again.

"You know you have to tell him some time right." She said. Gohan's eyebrow went up confused. Keita got her hand free from his and walked next to Yuu.

"You never know he could like someone else." Gohan felt the eyebrow that was up twitch as it went back to its irriginal place. He was starting to get annoyed at the two who were acting like he wasn't even there.

"You know he doesn't like anyone else but you so tell him." Yuu stated. He finally found out what they were doing. They were wispering to each other and he just heard them because of his Sayian hearing.

"He doesn't need to know I can just stay like this..."  
"You know he'll find out in some point of time." Yuu looked back to him with a smile etched on her face trying to indicate that everything was alright. Keita sighed.

"Fine I'll tell him alone when we get to the house, but if he says no and that he wants to leave it's all your fault." Gohan was shocked. In his 18 year old messed up mind from being in high school he put 2 and 2 together. She was going to ask him out. He looked up to the sky and smiled. Finally he didn't have to keep it hidden about his true feeling for her. He didn't know why but from the first time he saw her he felt like he could spend the rest of his life with her. Keita sighed and stopped when Yuu did.

"We're here."

**Yeahy I wrote yet another one. This one is fun and a challenge since I get writers block almost every ten minutes. Plus I love trying to confuse you guys into thinking something :3 which I have done a great job on for now. Next chapter will probably be the one that you finally understand it is a Yaoi and a 'Fantacy'... Always keep that in mind and think of all the things it could be because you guys are making me feel smart since I haven't read one that has done this idea. :P Review and I will type as fast as you can say 'Supercalifragalisticexpalido ses with chocolate frosting and fudge'**

(1) I don't know why but I have this weird thing where I always imagine that if Gohan had a phone it would be like an iphone. So tonights or todays assignment is to think of what type of phone you would imagine Gohan having. (It's kind of weird though because I don't have one, but I see a lot of other people playing on them so I guess they're popular. I have only played it once since I got one of my friends a pop and I instantly got addicted so when I get enough money I shall buy one... Maybe!)


	4. Ah That's How It's a Yaoi

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Dbz.**

**Happy claimer: **Okay so I love reviews :3 They make me go way faster so thank you. And 'Gracey88' you did the homework assignment and turned it in :) Plus I have no idea what an iphone 4 is to be completely honest. I only just found the iphone since almost everyone I know has one and I'm broke all the time so I can't get into the whole new tech. stuff. I see people using them and I'm like 'Oh those look so cool!' Plus I sneak a bit and saw that they take awesome pic's. Now on with the story :3!

**Ah That's How It's a Yaoi**

The house Yuu lived in was just a regular house linked to others on its side. It had a small front and back yard to play or decorate. Keita kept giving glances over to Gohan and all Gohan could do was blush. He kept going over and over in his mind of what the two girls talked about on the way over to there. Yuu got out a key and unlocked the front door to let all three of them in. Gohan was the last one in not really use to the whole 'going to other peoples houses' yet. Gohan saw that almost everything in the house was normal... Almost... Except for the old book in the middle of the living room with strange drawing on the sides, and all the old war weapons on the wall's that were handing on the nails they provided. He sat on the couch amused at all the stuff around him. He saw that there were even bows and arrows right beside the case that held the book. He guessed it had to be locked since it was in a container but didn't really want to know. Yuu walked in and saw him sitting there amazed at all the things on her walls.

"My dad likes to collect things in the family." She said sitting next to him. He nodded his head slowly trying to name all the things off in his head. Keita walked in on the scene and gasped.

"I thought you guys took all that stuff down." She said putting her hands on her hips. Yuu shrugged and leaned farther in the couch.

"Dad didn't want to take it down so I didn't annoy him. And what does it matter he doesn't care." Keita shook her head and grabbed Gohan's hand to haul him up to his feet. She led him away from the room and up the stairs to Yuu's room that looked even more dangerous than downstairs.

"Yuu!" She yelled. Gohan looked around even more amazed then before. Yuu seemed like a quiet person that was secretive but the room suggested something else. Black walls with red paint that was splattered in some places. Dark purple bed sheets and dark blue pillow cases with designs on them. Keita sat on the bed with her hands on her face sighing. Gohan sat beside her and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Yuu's right I don't care." He said to calm her down. He guessed any other guy would have a tail between his legs running away, but he seen scarier stuff than all the stuff around him. She looked at him with a small smile.

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Gohan nodded and blushed as she hugged him.

"Oh you are really nice. It sucks that we can never go out." She froze as she said that and Gohan looked at her confused. He thought that they were talking about her asking him... Or was she about to say she didn't want to be friends anymore because she knows how he feels? The silence was killing him so he pulled away with a confused look still plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry to ask but why not?" She looked away with a blush on her cheeks. He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled. She looked at him serious that caused him to be confused.

"There are things me and the others are keeping from you. Didn't you notice that they came just a few days before me?" He didn't realize it but now that she said it he did remember that all of the girls were new students. He was probably the smartest person in school yet he couldn't put this puzzle together. He looked at the closed door trying to put 5089 multiply by 6785 together. She wrapped her arms around his torso and back and brought him forward. Their lips met and Gohan was confused beyond repair. He waited for her to stop and explain but she just continued kissing him. She pushed him back and was on top of him. He hated to admit this but he didn't mind that she didn't tell him what she meant by that. The door opened and Yuu walked in, sighing as she saw the two.

"Keita not on my bed." Keita parted and looked at Yuu with a smile.

"That's pay back for not clearing all the stuff up. Sorry Gohan had to." She moved back and sat on the side of the bed. Yuu rolled her eyes and sat on a chair she had under a desk.

"Did you tell him about you being...?"

"Shut up! No of course not with that news he would always look at me weird." Again Gohan felt left out since they were talking about him in front of him. Gohan tugged on one of the sleeves of Keita's shirt and got her to look at him. He blushed and looked at her with a smile.

"Will you go out with me?" Yuu jumped up from the chair and pointed at Keita.

"I told you. Now you have to tell him." Keita glared at Yuu and pointed toward the door.

"Go away you are not helping at all." Yuu shrugged and left. Keita looked at Gohan with a small smile again and looked at the door.

"Look you don't want to go out with me." She said abruptly that caused Gohan to hold her hands looking at her seriously.

"But I do I like everything about you. I love your laugh, the way when you get confused you bite your lip, when you don't like the peoples attitude toward you, you yell at them, the way..."

"Okay, okay I got it. But I told you, you don't want to go out with 'Me'." She stretched out the 'Me' part and it just made Gohan 10 times more confused if it was even possible. Gohan lay on his back and sighed.

"Fine I give up. Look I like you and I'm sure I won't mind whatever it is you're too afraid to tell me. I'm stronger than I look so please tell me." Gohan sat back up and looked at her with a sadden face. He hated to admit but he was sad right then. Being rejected for a matter he didn't know yet and her keeping it away from him made him want to cry like a 4 year old child again. She sighed and hugged him. They went back to the position that they were in before Yuu walked in except they just were hugging. Keita sighed again and stayed there absorbing Gohan's warmth as they lay there.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked sounding a bit mad. Gohan didn't know what to say so he just stayed quiet for a bit. She leaned up on her shoulders and glared at him.

"Look I don't like when I like someone and then they dump me because I show them who I really am. So are you going to be a strong person like you said you were or are you going to be a baby?" She asked with venom in her voice. He wondered how many people dumpt her because of the information that she gave them. He wrapped his arms around his arms around her sides and smiled.

"I'm sure I can take it." She laughed bitterly and kissed him. For a long time just kissing nothing else. She parted and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to miss that." She said softly. It was like she knew Gohan would run off on her leaving her there with tears falling down... Gohan blinked once and she was gone. He sat up and looked around.

'That was dad's move. Maybe... Or was it a new technique? Did she go away?' He got up and looked around more trying to find her. He was looking under the bed when the door opened with someone walking in and shutting the door behind them. Gohan sighed and got up not looking at the person yet.

"You know you scared me for a b..." He saw it was a man with black hair and eyes like himself, but shorter. He remembered Keita talking about family but she didn't tell him all of them. This could have been her brother. Father? He didn't know so he just sat on the bed again and looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" He almost slapped himself making such a stupid question. The man laughed and walked up to him with a smirk on his face. He grabbed the end of Gohan's chin and made him look up at himself. Gohan blushed as he looked at the almost look alike of Keita.

"Are you Keita's twin brother or something?" He asked. The man shook his head holding the smirk he had written on his face. He leaned down and kissed him. Gohan was taken a back and tried to push the man away but the man just continued moving Gohan to his back and pushing his tongue in when Gohan gasped. Gohan slapped the man which made him finally stop. His breathing had quickened and his heart had started beating faster. The man smiled and looked at Gohan with a look of... Lust? Gohan felt fear come on as the man got closer and next to his ear. The man licked the lobe and laughed softly as Gohan shivered.

"What did I tell you? Every time I show someone my true form they always get scared and run away." Gohan felt the fear wash away as shock was next to take hold of the young half Sayian. The man moved off and stood while Gohan laid on the bed feeling like he could pass out at any minute. The man licked his lips and sat in a chair away from Gohan looking at him. Gohan sat on the end of the bed still shocked at what just transpired.

"K... Keita?"

**Dah Nah! See that is how it is a Fantasy and a Yaoi :3** This idea has flooded me for years and I never thought to write it... That's a lie I did and it was on my computer for almost a year. Every time I looked at it I thought, 'Maybe it isn't as good as I thought', but when I got reviews I had to write :3 You are my muses and I shall write for you and plus I haven't had writers block yet so yeahy! Plus I want to share the love to my reviewers. **So thank you...**

**EgyLynx, Ladan13, Busy Bee, Guest, Gracey88, and sorry but continued support from EgyLynx and Guest. **I know I already used you but you reviewed more than once so I shall put you in more than once :3 So thank you all for Reviewing and hopefully I hadn't embarrassed you by putting your names in my story :P Until next time! (I bolded your names so if you skipped the rest of my ramblings you could see your names :3) So review and I'll continue :3


	5. Something's going on down south

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Dbz**

**Happy claimer:** Well hello I had enough time to write another chapter for you guys so here we go! I hope you guys liked the other chapter and continued to this one :3. So onward with the story.

**Something's going on down south**

The man nodded his head and smiled at him. Gohan's mouth was a gape as he stared at the man that was now known as Keita. Same hair style, same eye and hair color, and the same since of humor. He looked down and noticed two things. First was that they were wearing the same clothes and number two was… He had something going on down south. Keita looked down to the floor and sighed.

"Please if you don't except me as I am go away. Trust me it's okay. I've had my heart broken so many times that I don't feel anything if they leave." Gohan just continued to stay there, looking Keita up and down, and then he realized. He still loved her… Him… He made a promise to himself to always love her/him for who they were. He sat up and looked at him questionably.

"So this is what you were hiding?" He asked. Keita nodded and looked at him with a smile. Gohan returned it and walked up to him. Keita had a frightened look on his face as he did this. Gohan noted that it was like Keita thought he was going up to him to hit him. Gohan wrapped his arms around Keita giving him a small hug. Keita felt his hands come up a bit about to hug Gohan back, but instead he slapped him.

"Why are you doing this?!" He practically yelled. He pushed Gohan back down on the bed and climbed on top of him looking at him mad. Tears were forming in his eyes as he saw the scared look that was starting to form on Gohan's face.

"Why aren't you like the others? Why can't you say you don't want this?" Keita slipped a hand into Gohan's shirt earning a shiver. Keita smirked and kissed Gohan's cheek. Gohan stretched his arms out to give him and Keita space. He looked at him seriously and looked to the side shyly.

"Look… I still like you but not so fast. I want to learn the real you not the other you." Keita rolled his eyes and kissed him on the lips smiling. Gohan leaned into it a bit. He wasn't use to kissing people and it felt great. He didn't want to stop but some of the thoughts going through his head scared him. His eyes closed slowly and wrapped his arms around Keita's neck. This Keita had shorter hair and was way more forward. He felt a hand go into his pants and he pulled back from the kiss and got some space.

"Keita… I think I should go home for now." Keita looked at him with a smug smile and sat up.

"I see you're wearing those cute girls' underwear we got you." Gohan blushed and sat up also. He forgot that he was wearing ever since he talked to that guy that was homeless.

"Shut up I thought you guys would be offended if I didn't." He said embarrassed. Keita rolled his eyes again and brought a hand to Gohan's cheek stroking it lightly.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Gohan bashfully looked away and got up slowly to the ground. He turned to face Keita and smiled.

"You know there are things about me that you don't know also." Keita started to laugh and shack his head.

"What? That think secretly that it's your fault for your father's death? That you think you might be gay because you have never thought of kissing a girl? That you have a scar on your inner…"

"Okay! How in the world did you know all that?" Gohan asked sitting down on the chair near the door. Keita laughed and crossed his arms.

"Well… There are a lot of things you don't know about 'me'." Gohan looked down at his lap and stood up to sit beside Keita on the bed.

"You know you can tell me about it…" Gohan said softly while taking a hold of Keita's hand. Keita laughed as he draped his arm around that Gohan tried to hold around his shoulders.

"Okay but I'm sure afterward you might be afraid of me... And also that stuff I said about you, you told us earlier today." Gohan came closer and rolled his eyes like Keita did so many times.

"Try me." Keita nodded.

"Well it all began with I… Killed my father on purpose." Gohan looked at him a bit confused but relaxed in Keita's side.

"What do you mean?"

"He hit my mother all the time and always wanted out of the group. The group contains me, my mother, and all the people at school that pretended to be girls. Also their families but after a while they want out. The only way out is death by malitation."

"Malitation?" Gohan asked not knowing how to phrase it as a question. He nodded and looked away.

"It's… A terrible way to go okay." Gohan nodded his head knowing that there was a reason that he wouldn't say it. Keita sighed and looked at the closed door beside Gohan.

"Also… We can't die, age, or kill protectors." Gohan tilted his head to the side confused.

"Protectors? What is that?" Keita laughed and got up to move to the side of Gohan. He flinched not knowing if this Keita was going to do anything funny or not.

"Well I'm not going to go all into this tonight but you meet one of them in the ally. We don't really interact with them that much and most like cute boys like you." Keita placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder smiling.

"Well then I guess I'm safe since he thought I was a girl." He said smirking. A thought passed through his head that couldn't go away.

"Hey I just have 2 more things to ask you then I'll be good for the night." Gohan said standing up from the chair causing Keita's hand to drop to the side.

"Sure go ahead and shoot." Keita said putting his hands in his pockets. Gohan bit the inside of his cheek trying to put together what to say.

"The first one is what you said earlier. You said that your father died of 'Malitation' but you also said that you all can't die so how does that work out." Keita's eyes dimmed and looked toward the bed.

"Again… It a horrible way to go." Gohan nodded and walked forward to hug Keita.

"So now what's your second one?" Keita asked while bringing his hands out to hug him back not caring that it was mostly for pity. Gohan blushed and looked up toward Keita.

"Can we go out?"

**Dah Dah :3**. I am soooooooo sorry it took me forever :P writers block got me hard. But I didn't totally abandon it :3 So now there's 'Four' things you all can do :3 Read, follow, review, and favorite. :3 If you wanna XD


End file.
